Just a nice boy named Skipper
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: What happened after the ending of "The Return of Tarantula Boy"? Just some Creepie/Skipper fluff.


**Just a Nice Boy Named Skipper**

**Skipper's POV**

After our Arthropod stepparents had gotten reacquainted Creepie continued showing me the town. She looked happy and it made me feel good that she wanted my company. As we walked hand in hand I started to unravel everything that had happened up to this point. It made sense to me now why she had been so reluctant to meet me after our first date.

I don't blame her. She had had a view of me and that view had been shattered when I took of my costume. No one's fault. I am just so glad she had given me a second chance. She had accepted me for who I am long before she meet my mom. The only thing left that puzzled me was that strange Dr. Pierce that wanted to "collect" me but as Creepie showed me the rest of the town I started to think a psychotic entomologist might be rather normal for this city.

"Here is the wax museum where a wax bug tried petrify people." "This is the theater that's haunted by termite ghosts." "This is the greenhouse where I was attacked by mutated Venus flytrap." And so on.

We walked thru the park when I decided to ask something that's been on my mind ever since we left Dweezwold. "So, how long have Caroleena and Vincent been your parents?" She let go off my hand and I feared I might have crossed some line. My fear was settled when Creepie sat down on a nearby park bench. I sat down next to her.

"As long as I can remember." She replied.

"Same here. Your parents seem really nice thou." I said.

"Yeah." She said happily, looking to the ground before turning to me. "Your mom seem nice too."

I smiled and nodded. "She is. Does anyone else know about your parents?" I asked with both curiosity and concern. I would hate to think she was lonely.

Creepie's expression turned a bit sadden. "My friend Budge from school knows but not Chris-Alice." She sighed.

I was genuinely surprised. She and Chris-Alice seemed so close. "How come?"

She vented regretfully thru her nostrils. "I don't think she would take it too well."

"She might surprise you. If she truly is your friend she shouldn't have any problems with it." I said optimistically, trying to cheer her up. Instead her eyes turned glassy and her head fell lower.

"Skipper, Chris-Alice is my best friend. I don't think I can risk that." She sounded so bitter and sad that it was heartbreaking.

It was almost painful to se Creepie so upset. It was such a contrast to how she was just some moments ago. I didn't know what to say. I had no advice and no words of comfort so I did the only thing I could think of. I took her tiny hand and gave it a tender squeeze. She looked at me and I shot her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back. She tilted her head a bit, her smile turned sad again. "You know, the kids at my school are really cool but…I still don't feel like one of them. It is like I am all alone…"

"Even when you are surrounded by people." I finished her sentence. She looked questioningly at me. I guess I had to explain myself.

"I know how it is like being alone. At the carnival, I was the only kid and the only one besides me that knew about my mother was the conductor. The other carnies thought he gave me preferential treatment so they didn't like me. The only one I had was my mom. I think that's why I like to wear my costume so much. When I wear it I feel more like an actual tarantula, like…"

"Like you are your mom's real child." This time it was Creepie's turn to finish the sentence. "I think a reason why I dress this way and like the morbid is because it makes me feel more in touch with my family." She sounded somewhat unsure but it made sense to me. Most Insects are nocturnal or live underground. Her clothes are black with shades of bright colors, like the warning colors of venomous bugs.

"Well, you wear it quit well." I complimented, trying to cheer up the mood.

Her pale cheeks turned red like roses and she smiled a bit. "Thanks. Anyway you must have lots of friends now that you're an actor."

Now it was I that wore that strange paradox that was a sad smile. "Yeah, wasn't that a joke." I stated sarcastically. I tilted my head up. "When I got the offer to act in movies I thought like you, that I would get a lot of friends and while I did meet some nice people they never became my friends, just colleagues." I sighed. "Then I started to get fan letters, I was so excited but then I found out that none of them actually wanted to get to know me." I chuckled coldly. "Imagine that, all those people wanting to talk to you and none of them actually wants to know who you are."

Creepie looked at me with the biggest sympathetic eyes I have ever seen. She then reassuringly stroked my arm. "I am sorry to hear that."

Smiling, I took her hands and brought them to my chest. "It is okay, I got to meet you again, didn't I." I felt warm as I found myself lost in her eyes. I struggled not to end this awkward yet beautiful moment by letting go of her hands.

"Yeah, I am glad I got to meet you again too." She spoke sweetly. "When I am with you I feel like I am not so lonely."

"I feel the same way, Creepie." I said, probably a bit more dreamily than I intended.

"We should probably head back now. It's getting late." She stated and slid off the park bench.

I gave her a few seconds head start as I contemplated the things she had said to me. She understood what it meant to be lonely, to not belong anywhere but most importantly she understood me. She understood me and she accepted me.

This thought made my mind go haywire.

I ran up to her, spanned her around and lifted her up to my eyelevel. Sometimes I forget how much shorter Creepie is but I would not have cared if she so was a two-hundred pound giant, in this instance my arms seem to be working on auto-pilot. Creepie's face was both innocent and surprised. Adorable.

Having her in my arms I didn't even know what I should do but I knew what I wanted to do. I slowly closed the gap between our faces and…

Kissed her.

I could feel the petit girl melt into it and kissing me back. It was my first kiss outside of an acting lesson. This felt so much better.

We pretty much broke the kiss simultaneously. Our foreheads still in contact with one another. "I just wanted to thank you." I blurted out.

Creepie arched a puzzled brow. "For what?"

There was several things I was thankful for but right now I could just think of one thing to say to her. "Thank you for existing."

Her eyes grew twice the size as she stared at me. I placed her down on the ground. "Come on, let's go back." I was only able to take one step before she grabbed my hand.

"Wait, there-there is something I want to test." I complied and she led me back to the park bench. We sat down next to one another. Creepie wrapped her arms around one of mine and rested her head against it.

Even till this day I still don't know what it was she wanted to test. Maybe she wanted to check if my arm could be used as a pillow if we got lost in the woods one day. She rested so peacefully, so comfortable.

A pair of female joggers ran past us. They giggled a bit, either cause they found us weird or cute. If Creepie noticed them or not she didn't let it show. I guess the hour was getting late but I just felt so blissful I didn't want to move from my spot.

My entire life I have been afraid of never being understood, to always feel lonely among all those perfect people but then I meet her. I might not be the person Creepie always dreamt of but I am something better.

I'm Just a nice boy named Skipper.

THE END?


End file.
